


A Mile A Minute

by EmoPenguin4



Series: Hurk Gets Lucky [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPenguin4/pseuds/EmoPenguin4
Summary: Rook opens up to Hurk after running away from John's men.





	A Mile A Minute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still the Queen of no pacing lol

Rook is running with Hurk. It's not his fault that John is disturbingly obsessive, but at least he can tell all those people who made him do cardio to shut up. Avoiding crazy is a good enough exercise, thank you very much. 

"This's why you don't stick your dick in crazy, dude," Hurk chastises the Deputy.

"Shut up, Hurk," Rook responds. "I'm still a virgin."

"Sure," Hurk says, sounding unconvinced.

Just as Rook was going to snap, his radio intercepts a message. "Deputy. Oh, Deputy. I have yet to pull your sins from your flesh," John states in a creepy tone, complete with heavy breathing and all.

"Shove it," Rook responds after stopping for a moment. "And you," he breathes, "are really creepy." 

"Deputy, Deputy," John scolds in an even tone. "As much as I enjoy our banter and... underlying sexual tension," he says and pauses, as if expecting some sort of embarrassed response from the Deputy. 

"I'm offended," Rook yells into his radio. "I thought we moved on to overt sexual tension!"

Hurk looks at Rook wide-eyed, but keeps quiet for now. "Deputy," John continues, "are there more sins you have to confess to me?"

"Hurk, we're leaving, let's leave before his men find us," Rook says, scouting the valley with alert eyes. "Which way to your house?"

"There," Hurk points with a finger. "We gotta run before the Peggies hit us with an ambush."

"Lead the way," Rook replies, his hands ready on his rifle. Hurk dashes off in the direction he pointed and Rook follows. Off to the side is the main road, littered with totalled vehicles that would be a waste of time to check.

"Hurk, wait," Rook says, catching his breath. "Dammit."

"Dude," Hurk says, looking back at the Deputy. "Never ran a mile in your life?" Hurk's breathing is heavy, but it's not as bad as Rook's.

"Hell no," Rook replies in between breaths. "All I do is lift weights and practice archery."

"Imma put your sorry ass through the patented Hurkules workout when we're done here," he says, clapping Rook on the back. "You'll be running hills in no time."

"Let's move," Rook says, ignoring the joke Hurk tried to make. "Hurry, we can't risk it."

Hurk nods, then gets a running start. Rook does his best not to trail too far behind. After a few close calls between their breaks and emptying clips at random Peggies, they finally make it back to Hurk's house. Hurk Sr. greets them with some animosity but otherwise doesn't pay them any mind. Hurk reminds Rook to use Junior while they're in the household.

"Okay, bro," Hurk starts, "you sure nothing's happened between you and John? Because that line on the radio sounded like flirting to me."

Rook rolls his eyes. "I'm allowed to be a smartass, Junior. And apparently, so is he."

"If the man has something over you, just tell me to point and shoot?"

Rook places a hand on Hurk's shoulder and looks into his eyes. "I'm fine, John just wanted to be funny because of how much lip I was giving him in captivity." Hurk looks at Rook's chest, the reminder of the capture still fresh. "And anyway," he says, trying not to blush, "you're cute and sane. Even if you smell a bit."

A beat passes. Hurk laughs and slaps his knee. "You're funny, man. Nice joke," he says.

Rook sighs and smiles patiently at Hurk.

"You're joking, right?" Hurk asks, to be sure. "You're not serious."

"Junior." Rook looks at Hurk dead in the eye and smiles. "I understand you have some issues. I'll give you the time you need to accept my feelings."

Hurk is honestly shocked. "I need a minute," he says, walking outside to get some air. 

Rook stands and stretches his back. "Hurk deserves better", he says. "Just hope I can help him get to better."

\-----------

Hurk walks in after ten minutes. He looks at Rook, who made himself comfy on the couch while waiting. Rook turns to look at Hurk and pats the space beside him. Hurk walks to the couch and sits, placing some space between him and the Deputy. "So I thought about what you said," Hurk started, his focus drawn to twiddling his thumbs.

"Okay," Rook replies, trying to keep a neutral tone to avoid scaring Hurk. 

"And it got me thinking ‘bout all those times you were tryna flirt with me,” Hurk said, scratching the back of his head and closing his eyes. “At least I think it was flirting.”

Rook laughs. “It was flirting, but at the time I thought it would be harmless fun.” He looks at Hurk with a sort of sad glint in his eyes. “I thought that you were straight and I was in no position to truly pull out all the stops. In a sense, I guess I was filling a gap in my needs.” Rook leans back on the couch and sighs. “I'm sorry, that must make me look like an asshole.”

“No, no,” Hurk reassures. “You're okay, you didn't hurt anyone. You're not an ass if no one gets hurt,” he says with an edge of desperation. He opens his eyes and looks at Rook, really trying his best to comprehend the situation. “I'm not hurt or anything. In fact, I'm honestly surprised. You're such a badass and no way in hell am I a catch for folks like you.”

Rook bites his lip. “Hurk--”

“Junior,” Hurk corrects.

“Dammit Hurk, this is serious. Let me finish.” Rook reaches out and motions for Hurk to hold hands. He takes Rook’s hand and sighs almost immediately upon contact. “I understand your self-esteem issues and honestly, I can say I'm in the exact position you are.”

Hurk clicks his tongue. “No way in Hell is it like that.”

“Hurk!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologizes. “Gotta let you finish, right.”

“I don't really see myself as special. I actually don't understand why the cult wants me so badly, when they could just as well grab any other member of the Resistance, apply the same labels to them, and call it a day. I feel ordinary compared to you. You're a fun-loving, free and wild animal. You're explosive and dynamic. You're… you're physically big.” Rook squeezes Hurk’s hand. “But best of all, you stick with me even outside of battle.”

Hurk tilts his head and raises his brow.

“Remember when I took a blast to the face and was out cold for some time?”

“Yeah?”

“I heard you carried me all the way to Fall’s End, stuck around for my recovery even if you didn't have to. And when I woke up, you called the others. Jess, Grace, Nick, Sharky… heck, you even went out of your way to call Addie when the last time I visited her with you, she told you very brutally to get lost.”

“I…”

“I talk a lot with Addie. She gave me the scoop after nosing around Fall’s End.” Rook reaches up to touch Hurk’s face. In response, Hurk reaches up to hold Rook’s hand to his face and keep it there. “So you have no reason to be afraid of rejection. In all honesty, I was afraid of rejection.”

Hurk swallows. “I never thought… that you'd tell me all this.”

Rook laughs, a gentle laugh that doesn't understand why Hurk is like this. “Tell you what,” Rook says as he stands up. “I'll catch up with you later. I need to report back to Dutch and Sheriff Whitehorse. I gotta see what's next on my to-do list. You can join me if you want.”

Hurk looks at Rook, lost in his eyes. “That'd be nice.”

Rook leans forward and brushes his lips with Hurk’s. “Then it's a date. I'll see you.” Rook turns around and exits the house in a slight rush because of his bold move.

Hurk reaches up and touches his lips. He hears the sound of a vehicle starting up and closes his eyes. “Rico…”

**Author's Note:**

> My Rook's full name is Ricochet Flores, but everyone calls him Rico.


End file.
